the_world_of_aceariafandomcom-20200214-history
Aldessa d'Lucier
History Aldessa was born to a bright Spring day. A bouquet of tulips placed on the side of her crib in a symbol of peace and light. The Chamber of Counselors gifted the newborn with a porcelain butterfly, wishing for Aldessa to bring light and prosperity to the newly formed Kingdom. All throughout ‘Duissant, citizens boasted with delight of the birth of their new heir. However, some would suspect that the King and Queen should try for a son, who could rule ‘Duissant more effectively. After all, Duissant has only been run by men, so why break the tradition? Her mother and father would continuously try for a son, but with no avail. Thus, pushing Jeanne to put her faith, passion, and teachings to her only daughter. She would learn what it takes to be a speaker, a role model for others but also a Queen to be. They were simple teachings at a young age, how to present one’s self, who the counselors are and what they mean. However, she never was taught the true meaning of politics in this land. Unfortunately, Aldessa was left in the dark. Her father would constantly hide her progress from the Kingdom. As if he was ashamed of him not being able to bear a son to the true name of Lucier. Aldessa would constantly seek advice from her Father, but would be shunned to what seemed to be pride. So, she hid away from her Father’s eyes and watch, only paying attention to her Mother. The night her mother was murdered, caused inner turmoil within Aldessa. Just turning 16, Aldessa was preparing to learn about the politics of being a queen and a ruler. Alas, her teachings were cut short to what seemed to be the devious murder of a slave protest group. The Kingdom would rarely hear about their Princess, wondering if she passed with their Queen. Rage filled the Aldessa as she hid away from her counselors and her father. She noticed her king would try and approach her, turning his cheek away from the death of her mother but towards his own success in the Kingdom. With the lack of knowledge about neighboring Kingdoms, Aldessa felt lost. The young princess would take to the books- self-teaching about the history of ‘Duissant and Acearia as a whole. Meanwhile, her father would take back ‘Duissant in his own eyes, neglecting the emotions of the Kingdom, and the theories of treason within the castle doors. Recent History After turning 25, Aldessa has decided to look after ‘Duissant and not leave it in the hands of her negligent Father. Thibault doubts her ability as a ruler as her education on the world is lacking, however, her ambition and hope for the future of Duissant grow. She is constantly seeking opportunities to learn and to travel, trying to move passed the following eyes of her father and into the eyes of the Kingdom. ‘Duissant has rarely heard anything about Aldessa since her birth, perhaps she can finally form a Kingdom of prosperity, hope and strength once more. Aldessa knows the land is fertile with intelligence, innovation, and diligence to succeed, so she moves forth, fighting against her Father’s wishes, for the better of the Kingdom. Appearance Aldessa stands at 5’9, long brown hair spilling down her back on most days, with a braid throughout the tops of her hair to keep it out of her face. Her green eyes are slow to observe, scanning the unknown world but with the eagerness to learn. Aldessa keeps the butterfly she got at her birth with her on all times, usually on a necklace draped around her neck. Perhaps the butterfly will bring luck and hope to her journey.